<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Warmth - The Blind Date by Natron77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750344">Winter Warmth - The Blind Date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77'>Natron77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lewdnessday Tales [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monster Girls | Monster Boys, モンスター娘のいる日常 | Monster Musume no Iru Nichijou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Job, Breast Fucking, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fellatio, Lesbians, Monstergirl, Other, Paizuri, Romance, Sex, Shower Sex, Titfuck, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Yeti - Freeform, Yuri, cryptid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:06:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750344</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natron77/pseuds/Natron77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Masumi, a trans woman taking her first steps into romance, goes on a blind date where she meets a lovely yeti girl named Miti who has the most charming country accent.<br/>There's some initial confusion, but will things work out after that?<br/>(set in the Monster Musume/Monster Yurisume setting. Miti and her artwork are from the defunct Monster Musume Online game)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Lewdnessday Tales [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/444721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Warmth - The Blind Date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote Masumi's perspective as a trans woman with as much respect and understanding as I could. My experiences with trans issues are entirely from the outside as an ally so I won't pretend to know the full difficulties trans people face, but hopefully this story helps others empathize with Masumi. Please let me know if I've made any mistakes in this regard and I will strive to fix them and improve.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Hi, my name is Masumi, </em>she rehearsed in her head. The name still felt a bit odd, like an oversized dress she needed to grow into. But it also felt <em>right.</em> 'Masumi' meant both truth and clarity, and she'd chosen it to represent her new truth: that she was a woman. She always had been, deep inside, but now it was public.</p><p>And now she was on a blind date, waiting in the corner booth of a cute little cafe. And she had no idea what to expect. She'd told the date-arranging app that she was open to almost anyone, which was both true and beneficial, given her own atypical gender situation. Not everyone was open to dating a trans woman, so she made it quite clear in her profile. She didn't want to learn her date had a problem with it after committing time and emotional energy.</p><p>Though the cafe was calm and comfy, Masumi's nerves were like an electrical fire, twitchy and nervous and excited. She calmed her breathing, but her left foot wouldn't stop wiggling to some beat she couldn't control. She repeated <em>Hi, my name is Masumi</em> to herself a few more times, and soon her foot's tempo had synchronized to its cadence.</p><p>She almost giggled aloud when her internal chant started to sound like the world's most repetitive song lyrics, and then the cafe's glass door opened with a chime that clashed with her tune. The entire room darkened slightly as a large shape filled the doorway. The new visitor was so tall they actually had to duck to get under the doorframe.</p><p>Masumi looked up and saw a massive woman in a tiny white summer dress, even though it was currently the very opposite of summer. It wasn't snowing, at least not at this altitude, but the air outside was a bitter cold with enough humidity from the nearby ocean to give the wind a freezing bite like an arctic wolf.</p><p>
  
</p><p>As the massive and underdressed woman continued into the cafe, Masumi noticed she was at least wearing arm and leg warmers, but it was still a silly outfit for winter and it stood out like, well, a very tall woman in Japan.</p><p><em>Oh, she's looking my way. </em>Masumi swallowed hard. <em>Is she my blind date? The dating app said to sit in the corner booth… </em>She blinked away the puzzled expression that had been on her face since the silly summer dress had first caught her attention. <em>I admit it's super cute, but it's so out of place… </em></p><p>The woman approached and stood next to Masumi's table. Well, 'towered over the table' would be a far more accurate description. Masumi had always been petite and was used to looking up at others, but this was something else. This woman was a <em>giant</em>, with huge hands and even bigger feet and claws and… <em>Oh. She's not human. She's a liminal of some sort. And those aren't arm and leg warmers. They're white fur. Her fur.</em></p><p>"Hello," the woman said, her voice level and tinted with a bit of an accent, "Are you here for the blind date?" She had copper-colored eyes, bright and wide.</p><p>"Hi, my name is Masumi." <em>Nailed it!</em> "And yes, I am."</p><p>The woman lowered herself into the booth and sat across from Masumi. She had pale blue hair long enough that she had to move it out of the way to sit down. Even seated, she was over a foot taller. "I'm Miti. It's real nice ta meet you."</p><p>Masumi smiled. Miti's accent came through stronger that time, and it was laced with a near-lethal dose of country charm. She must have grown up in rural Hokkaido, or learned Japanese from someone who had. "It's nice to meet you as well."</p><p>After a bit of uncomfortable silence, Masumi said, "Um, I take it you aren't bothered by the cold? Your dress is lovely, but it looks a bit light for this weather."</p><p>"I'm a Yeti," Miti answered brusquely, "so the cold doesn't bother me at all."</p><p>"Nice. I wish I could wear cute dresses in the winter." Masumi plucked at the heavy material of her maroon sweater for emphasis. Her winter coat was sprawled on the seat next to her, and she was wearing warm jeans and winter boots. The ensemble wasn't nearly as feminine as she would have liked, but she didn't have many cold-weather options in her wardrobe, not yet.</p><p>When she met Miti's eyes again, there was a look in them that Masumi couldn't place. <em>Displeasure? Confusion? Is she trying to decide whether I 'pass' as a woman?</em></p><p>Masumi habitually angled her chin down to hide her throat. "Um, so what do you like to do? Uh, hobbies, I mean."</p><p>"Ski and snowboard, hike, cook, and swim," Miti answered, but her tone was almost robotic. She didn't seem to be into the conversation, casting quick glances around at the other cafe patrons instead.</p><p>"Oh, how fun!" Masumi tried. <em>This woman is so damn intimidating, and she doesn't seem to like me very much… </em>"I like to draw. I thought about being a manga artist as a child, but I ended up in tech instead, so most of my hobbies are computer-related these days." Then she quickly added, "Oh! But I also like to hike!"</p><p>Miti shifted uncomfortably in her seat; there was barely enough room for her body between the booth and the table. But the seating situation wasn't the thing on her mind. "How important is it to ya to stay at this cafe?"</p><p>Masumi blinked. "Not very. I already ate before leaving home, and I'm not waiting on an order or anything."</p><p>Without a word, Miti slid from her seat and stood up, startling Masumi and several others nearby. She was just so <em>tall.</em> Then she started toward the door.</p><p>Masumi's heart fell as she feared the worst. Another failed date, and this time she didn't even know why.</p><p>But Miti stopped at the door and looked back. "Come on, let's at least try to make this work. Maybe somewhere with fewer people starin' at me?"</p><p>
  
</p><p><em>Even when she's grumpy, she's cute… </em>Masumi thought, then she leapt to her feet and scurried after Miti. "Oh, of course. Do you like the ocean?" Masumi asked. She was thinking, <em>The beach should be basically deserted this time of year, and there are some nice paths around there we can hike.</em></p><p>Miti immediately lit up with a smile just as big as the rest of her. "I <em>love</em> water. Pools, hot springs, the ocean, I love 'em all." She blushed a little, and that innocent look was absolutely adorable on her. "I didn't bring my swimwear, but I would like to walk on the beach, if that's alright with ya."</p><p>Masumi blinked, stunned that swimming had even been an option in the dead of winter. <em>She wasn't kidding about not being bothered by the cold. </em>"Uh, sure. That sounds like fun."</p>
<hr/><p>During the short walk to the beach, Miti asked, "So you really do like my outfit?"</p><p>"I love it. It's very cute and looks wonderful on you."</p><p>"Then what was that look on your face when I entered the cafe?"</p><p>Masumi paused in thought, thinking back to that moment. "Ah, that was just surprise. Your dress was so unexpected in the winter. I mean, you saw how everyone else was dressed in there. The heavy coats on the back of every chair?"</p><p>Miti let out a sigh of pure relief. "Oh, thank goodness. I was worried you were disappointed that your blind date was a liminal, a huge Yeti."</p><p>Masumi blushed and looked down at her feet. "Not at all. I actually like how tall you are, and I like liminals too. I guess I feel a bit of a connection with them, since I don't fit in either."</p><p>Miti's fuzzy ears, mostly hidden within her sky blue hair, drooped adorably. "You're talking about being trans?"</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>"Wanna talk about that, or stay on other topics? Either way's fine by me."</p><p>Masumi looked up at her, stunned by her consideration. "Let's talk other stuff. Like why you like the water so much."</p><p>Miti's huge smile returned. "I don't even know. It just feels so right to me when I'm floating along, weightless and free, wrapped in the water's embrace. I grew up near some natural hot springs, and visited every chance I got."</p><p>"That's awesome," Masumi said, but Miti didn't hear. She had just spotted the ocean in the distance and took off at a full-out run. Her bare feet slapped loudly against the pavement, then went silent as she crossed onto the soft sand of the beach.</p><p>Masumi jogged after at a much slower pace. By the time she'd caught up, Miti was ankle deep in the frigid water, kicking and splashing playfully. She even reached down and scooped some water in her huge hands, and splashed it upward at Masumi when she arrived.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Instantly, the gleeful smile on her face turned into an apologetic frown. "Oh, I'm so sorry, I did that without thinking. Did I get you wet?"</p><p>A few drops of seawater had splashed on Masumi's waterproof coat. Nothing to fret about. "Nope. I'm just fine. And getting wet would be worth it to see that joy on your face."</p><p>Miti's cheeks went pink and she looked away, but not before Masumi glimpsed a genuine smile. It was beautiful. <em>Miti</em> was beautiful. And Masumi was falling for her, like a stone dropped into the ocean. <em>She's so honest, and pure, and warm. And real. Grounded. I love that.</em></p><p>They walked north for a while with Miti at the water's edge, splashing when the urge came over her. Masumi kept to the land side, glad that her winter boots weren't letting any damp sand inside. And they talked. About small things, like food and TV, and big things, like what the Interspecies Exchange Program had been like. Miti had been one of the first wave eight years ago, and it hadn't been easy. Back then, liminals weren't just an unusual sight, they were rare and alarming, and some stubborn humans reacted very poorly to the new reality. Masumi could relate.</p><p>It was so much fun and before Masumi knew it, the sun was setting and the wet air was getting too cold even for her heavy clothes. Miti must have sensed it or had seen Masumi shiver, because she said, "I suppose we oughta wrap up? It's gettin' late."</p><p>"Yeah, but I had a wonderful time with you, Miti." Masumi took a deep breath and steeled her nerves. "Can I see you again?"</p><p>Instantly, Miti answered, "Yes, I'd love that." Then she grinned and said, "I even have a plan for our next date."</p>
<hr/><p><em>How in the world did I end up here?</em> Masumi wondered. She gazed at the gorgeous mountainside, an endless expanse of pines covered in a blanket of pure white snow. The view almost reached the growing mountain town of Okayado down below, but the steam rising from the hot spring obscured it. They were at a little hot springs resort called the Mountain Lily Inn, and so far it had been delightful.</p><p>Then Masumi directed her attention closer, to the woman sitting a few feet away, chest-deep in hot water and wearing just a white towel. <em>Of course she would pick a hot spring for our second date, since she loves water. And where else can you get in the water in the middle of winter? But I can't believe I agreed. An overnight stay on the second date? This is moving so fast, but I guess it's okay. I do like Miti. We even kissed on the train… </em></p><p>Miti leaned back and rested her elbows on the smooth rocks that ringed the pool. Her towel started to slip and fell away into the water, which was so clear it didn't hide anything at all. And somehow Miti didn't mind. She maintained eye contact and kept smiling a joyous smile as she recounted her youth in the mountains of Hokkaido.</p><p>
  
</p><p>Following her lead, Masumi set her own towel aside. She was nervous beyond belief to be naked in front of another woman, but she was happy to show off her budding breasts. They were nothing compared to Miti's of course, those lovely orbs, bobbing in the water, nipples just above the surface and glistening in the crisp mountain air. <em>Even her nipples seem cold-proof… </em></p><p>Masumi soon regretted shedding her towel when the thing between her legs started to wake up. She shifted awkwardly to hide it with a thigh, and tried to keep her mind on Miti's words. Her story of yetis hiding in the deep mountains for generations without human discovery was incredibly engaging, but so was Miti's gorgeous body.</p><p>Of course, squirming around to hide her erection only drew more attention to it. Miti's eyes flicked down, then a subtle smile appeared on her face. She didn't react to it except with a casual, "I'm glad I'm your type."</p><p>Masumi tried to play it cool. "Of course you are. We're on a second date, after all."</p><p>Miti blushed and looked away. "I'm real happy you aren't bothered by my height or my fur."</p><p>"It's quite the opposite. But are <em>you</em> okay with <em>my</em> body? I know I'm not a proper woma—"</p><p>Miti splashed to her feet and stood naked in the icy air, looming high above Masumi. "Now stop that line of thought right now," she said firmly. "You were a proper woman the moment ya realized yer own truth in yer head. If ya want something more from yer appearance to match how ya feel inside, that's yer own business an' no one else's."</p><p>Masumi was understandably stunned, by both the passionate defense and the steaming nude physique before her, so Miti continued, "Sorry for gettin' all riled up like that, but I've seen too many liminals beatin' themselves up in the same way. Myself included. I'll never be small and cute like you, and that's okay."</p><p>Blushing, Masumi stammered, "You're not small, but you <em>are </em>cute. And thank you, Miti." It felt wonderful knowing that Miti cared enough about the topic, and about Masumi, to get so worked up. But she still didn't feel very comfortable sitting in a hot spring with a mischievous erection and a gorgeous woman.</p><p>Thankfully, the comfort she wanted wasn't too far out of reach. After another hour in the pool, another hour of growing closer through conversation, the issue had faded away entirely. The sight of Miti's naked form was still arousing, of course, but Masumi could keep her thoughts of the conversation. Miti had asked about Masumi's job as a systems administrator, and Masumi was happy to share.</p><p>Eventually Masumi was feeling overheated and pruned, so they got out of the hot spring. Masumi scurried into the changing room to dry off and get bundled up again. It was a short walk to their cabin, but she wasn't about to do it in just a towel.</p><p>Miti had no such reservations. Steam poured from her bare legs and shoulders as she casually strolled through the fresh snow that had started to accumulate on the shoveled pathway. Her fur-covered feet left huge and distinctive footprints behind.</p><p><em>Yep, she's a yeti alright,</em> Masumi thought with a smile.</p>
<hr/><p>When Miti and Masumi reached their cabin, they found dinner already served in the kitchenette, keeping warm under glass covers. Apparently the Mountain Lily Inn had recently hired a professional chef and they were giving out free dinners while they figured out the menu.</p><p>The cabin had a kitchen, a bathroom, and two separate bedrooms, and the couple had the whole thing to themselves. And that got Masumi thinking. "Um, how'd you get this booking on such short notice? I'm sure this is a busy time of year for this place. The start of the ski season, right?"</p><p>Miti, now dressed in a light blue sweater-dress and sitting down for dinner, said, "I've got connections here in Okayado, so I just called in a couple favors."</p><p>"Connections?"</p><p>"I work as a consultant for the winter sports industry, with a focus on safety protocols and liminal accommodation. I did a job for the big hotel across the valley when it was bein' built a few years back." She waved a hand to indicate this inn. "And I stayed here while I was in town. I liked this little inn so much, now I come here a couple times a year."</p><p>"Oh, I can see why. It's very lovely."</p><p>Dinner featured a huge array of traditional Japanese dishes, really rustic but absolutely delicious. Stew with boar and root vegetables, tempura shrimp and squash, and a steaming bowl of ramen. It wasn't far off from what Miti grew up with, and she commented on how nostalgic it was.</p><p>Masumi accidentally interrupted with a yawn. The train and taxi ride that morning had been exhausting, and she was running out of energy. "Sorry. It's been a long day and I guess I'm sleepy. We should probably get to bed," she said.</p><p>She didn't want her time with Miti to end, but she told herself, <em>It's okay. We have all morning tomorrow to be dating tourists. Is it okay to say we're dating? That makes it sound like we're closer than we are, but this is a date, so aren't we dating?</em></p><p>As Masumi shuffled towards the cabin's far bedroom, lost in thought, Miti cleared her throat conspicuously. Masumi stopped and looked back.</p><p>"Um, how about we sleep in the same room?" Miti said, glancing everywhere but Masumi's face. "To reduce heatin' costs fer my friends that run the place." Miti's expression, equal parts embarrassed and eager, revealed what she was really thinking.</p><p>Masumi felt her heart suddenly jump to twice the BPM. "Oh. Uh, sure. That sounds nice. A nice thing to do for them, I mean." She dashed to the thermostat and turned the north room's heat down a bit, then followed Miti into the other bedroom.</p><p>"And we can share warmth better with no clothes," Miti added, growing bolder.</p><p>"Of course," Masumi replied, closing the bedroom door behind herself. She turned around in time to see Miti pulling her dress up and over her head, brandishing her amazing breasts right at Masumi's eye height. Masumi started to undress herself, but that pesky erection was back and making the act of removing her tight jeans both more difficult and less sexy.</p><p>Miti's prior patience had faded, and now she stepped forward to help Masumi along. "Let me help," she said, tucking her thumbs at the back of Masumi's waistband and pushing down. All Masumi had to do was manage the front of her jeans and panties, and then she was bottomless. Then Miti stole her shirt and sweater in one go. Masumi hadn't bothered with a bra after the hot spring, and now they were both completely naked, and standing mere inches apart.</p><p>Miti slowed down to ask, "Are ya okay with sex? Even though it's only the second date?"</p><p>"I am. I'm really excited for this."</p><p>Miti giggled, and it was surprisingly cute for her size. "I can tell. Anything off limits?"</p><p>It took Masumi a second to realize Miti was asking about her dick. Many trans people who hadn't had bottom surgery were understandably uncomfortable with intimacy involving their genitals. But Masumi had thought about it and realized she was comfortable with her current body, thanks in part to Miti's support. "My whole body's yours, if you'll take it."</p><p>She immediately blushed and hid her face. "Sorry! That sounded like some sort of proposal or confession and it wasn't meant that way and—"</p><p>"Shush, I know what ya meant."</p><p>Warm arms wrapped around Masumi's shoulders, and even warmer skin pressed against her naked front. Breasts much larger than her own squished wonderfully against her face, but they pulled back for a second and then Masumi found herself being carried toward the extra-large bed.</p><p>The embrace was comfortable, calming, <em>and</em> arousing. She felt safe in Miti's arms, but she wanted more. She wanted Miti so bad it hurt, and she sensed that the feeling was mutual.</p><p>Miti set the smaller woman down on the bed, then crawled over her, straddling her. Then she leaned down and kissed Masumi on the lips. They had kissed on the train ride into town, just briefly and very awkwardly, but this was more. This was filled with passion and desire.</p><p>The kisses continued, frantic and calm at the same time, in a comfortable hurry. And right when the kissing started to get wet, when Miti's playful tongue ventured into Masumi's mouth, Miti broke it off and started to move south. She peppered Masumi's neck and chest with little kisses, including a shockingly welcome one on her left nipple, but she didn't stop there.</p><p>Masumi opened her eyes to see Miti looking up at her from between her legs, with just that ornery erection between them. "Oh, you don't have to—" She stopped talking when the heat and softness of two lovely breasts engulfed her.</p><p>"I noticed ya like my breasts," Miti said, "so why not put 'em to use?"</p><p>"I love them, and this is amazing," Masumi whispered. The sensation was wonderful and overwhelming, and she really did fancy Miti's breasts. She had never even imagined doing this with them, though.</p><p>Miti grabbed her breasts with both hands and moved them gently, slowly, up and down. Masumi's penis was completely buried within those wondrous pillows. And it felt so good. Masumi's hands grabbed at something, anything to hold onto, clenching the sheets tightly. And then her hips started bucking on their own.</p><p>"Oh, you like it?"</p><p>"Hell yes," Masumi breathed, eyes shut and mind lost in the feeling, in the eroticism of it all. She considered herself bisexual, but she definitely had a thing for tits. With that thought, her hands snapped up to her own breasts, small and tender, and started to massage and pinch and squeeze.</p><p>Masumi had no idea how much time had passed like that. She felt a constant steady rise, a building sensation in her core, so she knew she was still climbing, but she was in no hurry to reach the climax. But then something changed.</p><p>Two huge hands, almost large enough to ring her entire rib-cage, pushed her own hands out of the way and grabbed her breasts. And far to the south something hot and wet splashed over her dick. It was Miti's tongue, and it was lapping at the tip of Masumi's cock that was just barely peeking out of her cleavage's embrace.</p><p>The previous sensation had been amazing, but this was something else. This was true bliss. Miti's hands massaged her breasts so gently, soft fur brushing against stiff nipples, and those breasts, that tongue…</p><p>Masumi's hips thrusted involuntarily and her orgasm arrived with surprising speed and force. The climax crashed down over her like a wave, and her body squirmed and lashed about on its own, but it was held tightly in Miti's embrace. It felt like Miti's hands and breasts were the only things holding Masumi down, the only things keeping her from floating away into the afterlife.</p><p>Masumi could feel her dick pumping hard, and couldn't see it, but she knew she was making a huge mess over Miti's upper chest. And just when the searing pleasure had passed, just when Masumi could think again, Miti's lips found the tip of Masumi's penis.</p><p>"Oh god," Masumi gasped. She was already overstimulated, and her entire being wanted to flee from this new sensation. But she couldn't. She was still trapped under Miti's hands, between her breasts, and now inside her mouth. It all felt amazing, but… "Too much!"</p><p>"Sorry, Masumi," came a voice from between Masumi's legs. "It was just too fun makin' ya squirm."</p><p><em>That accent, </em>thought a distant part of Masumi's mind, <em>why is it so sexy? I love it. </em>After remembering to breathe, she replied, "No, don't apologize. I just wish I could handle more."</p><p>"When yer recovered, ya can have all you want."</p><p>Masumi opened her eyes to see a grinning Miti looking back at her. Her lips were glistening wet and a splash of white lingered on her chest and trailed down into her cleavage. It had been quite a load, but it looked so small compared to the size of those huge breasts. <em>Damn, that's hot… </em></p><p>"Oh, recoverin' already?" Miti teased. She had let go of Masumi's chest and was kneeling cutely with her hands on her knees.</p><p>"Yes, but…" In a brief moment of clarity, Masumi had an idea. <em>If the boob-job had been exactly what I craved, then maybe…</em> "It looks like you could use a wash. Can I repay the favor and eat you out in the shower?"</p><p>Masumi's guess was spot on. Miti's love of water did in fact extend to the shower, and it showed on her smile, an embarrassed yet impatient grin, nearly boiling over with lewd intent. "I'd love that."</p>
<hr/><p>The shower logistics worked out better than expected. There was a small bench seat so guests could wash or shave their legs easier, and it happened to put Masumi's head at exactly the right height while Miti remained standing. After Miti rinsed away the mess on her chest, she angled the flexible shower-head so it sprayed onto her back, then stepped forward until her hips were right in front of Masumi's face.</p><p>"I'll try to be gentle with you," Miti said to the smaller woman.</p><p>"I won't," Masumi replied mischievously. Then she reached around and grabbed Miti's bountiful butt with both hands and pulled her hips forward. Masumi plunged her face into Miti's crotch and quickly found her goal, slick and hot.</p><p>She started with just the tip of her tongue, gently and slowly tracing Miti's lips, but she quickly grew more adventurous. Soft white fur tickled her nose as she worked, but that was nothing compared to the amazing reactions she was getting from the towering yeti, who twitched and moaned responsively.</p><p>The reactions only grew when Masumi thrust her tongue between Miti's folds, when she sucked on the lovely bud of her clit. And there was enough room for her to add a hand as well. While her right hand kept hold of a soft-yet-muscular buttcheek, Masumi slipped the first two fingers of her left hand into Miti's waiting slit.</p><p>"OHHhhh," Miti moaned deliciously, encouraging Masumi to take it further.</p><p>She sucked and licked and pistoned her fingers in and out, until Miti was shuddering with pleasure. Miti already had both hands planted on the wall for support, but her knees were going weak. Masumi took it as a good sign, and kept to her current path with all her might. Hot wetness that wasn't shower-water positively coated Masumi's face as she worked, but Miti hadn't reached a full orgasm quite yet.</p><p><em>She must need something more,</em> Masumi thought.</p><p>The hand that had been gripping Miti's ass found its way upward and around to her front, and grabbed a fistful of breast instead. Miti's legs and tummy quivered in reply, and Masumi took it as a good sign. Her thumb found the mountain peak of a nipple, and started rubbing tight circles around it.</p><p><em>There we go! </em>Masumi internally cheered as Miti's entire body started to tense and twitch. She stayed the course for another 30 seconds or so, then it hit.</p><p>Miti had been single for a long time, ever since her previous relationship couldn't handle all her travel for work. She'd actually been here in Okayado and staying at the Mountain Lily Inn when she got the call, when her boyfriend broke things off over the phone like a coward. She'd pleasured herself in the years since, of course, but those orgasms paled in comparison to the avalanche that crashed over her now.</p><p>Her legs were the first to give out. She fell forward until her palms and forearms were flat against the tiled shower wall, and that only pressed Masumi's face into her pussy harder. "Oh damn," she muttered, "Oh damn oh damn oh—" Then her pleasure peaked and cut her voice off completely.</p><p>Masumi pulled her hand from where it had been pinned between Miti's breast and the wall and moved it to support Miti's thigh, just trying to keep the towering Miti from collapsing entirely. Her tongue was still working on its previous objective, however, licking furiously even as Miti shook with ecstacy. <em>Yes, cum on my face, cum hard, Miti! Please come hard! </em>she thought. She wanted to shout it aloud, but her mouth was far too busy.</p><p>Miti came so hard that her thoughts went white, her muscles locked tight, and her breath fled her lungs in a single long gust. Masumi tried to keep Miti upright as she folded over, but she eventually had to pull herself out from under the collapsing yeti and guide her to the bench seat. It was quite the workout to maneuver a seven-foot mass of tensing muscle even just a couple feet.</p><p>And surprisingly, the aftershocks of that orgasm continued even after Miti was seated. She slumped against the wall, thighs spread and quaking as hot water from the showerhead poured over her exposed front. Masumi took a seat next to her and rested one hand intimately on Miti's inner thigh. Gently though, to avoid tickling her while she was clearly overstimulated.</p><p>"How was it?" Masumi asked proudly.</p><p>"Best of my life," Miti mumbled, her eyes still closed.</p><p>Masumi leaned her head against Miti's bicep, since her shoulder was too high. "So far," she whispered in reply. "I plan to aim higher next time."</p><p>"Just next time? What about our fourth date?"</p><p>"Every time." Then Masumi peered up at Miti's face. "Hey, I noticed the Inn provided condoms on the nightstand, and I've recovered from earlier."</p><p>Miti let out a little chuckle at that, and fueled by her ecstatic mood, it quickly grew into a deep belly laugh as she smiled down at Masumi. "Oh, have ya? Well I haven't, not yet."</p><p>"Take your time. I'm not sleepy, not anymore." Masumi was imagining being buried beneath Miti's bulk, her face between those massive breasts, and her hips between those soft thighs. And her dick deep inside.</p><p>"Ya seem bigger than before…" Miti commented, sliding one hand to Masumi's rock-hard member. "And I suppose I can handle another round. Let's get dried off and back in bed."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Author's Note:<br/>Thanks for reading!</p><p>This lewd chapter was funded by <a href="https://www.patreon.com/Natron77">my Patreon</a>, and released there a month early.  If you want to read my next lewd chapter right now <i>and</i> vote for which lewd chapter I work on next, please consider joining at the $10 tier.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>